


U LOOK SO HOT

by dianawannaacat



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianawannaacat/pseuds/dianawannaacat





	U LOOK SO HOT

设定接队2 巴基在接受反洗脑治疗后，接受邀请加入神盾局，成为和史蒂夫并肩作战的顶级特工。  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------“真是要命了”这是史蒂夫第124次在出任务的时候这样想，而这一次他甚至不小心喃喃出口。坐在他身边的山姆已经不想掩饰自己翻的白眼了“这个座位才真是要我的命。”巴基就坐在他对面，头靠着车厢壁睡的安稳，而他一旁的娜塔莎第二次出声询问“队长你确定不和我换个位置吗？”山姆也第二次绝望的听到了否定的回答，娜塔莎只好颇为同情的对山姆小小的摇了摇头。这是巴基第一次跟他们一起出任务，神盾局甚至还没有来得及给他准备一身新的制服，只好仓促的把铁臂上的星星按照星盾的纹样重新漆了一遍，不然以己方人对“冬日战士”可怕的记忆一定会出现误伤。史蒂夫本想拒绝巴基的加入，但巴基对他说这是让世界接纳他的好机会，比起审判庭上的舌灿生花，有时候枪炮或许更直截了当。

冗长的任务报告结束已是夕阳西沉，两人终于能懒散的瘫在沙发上挺尸。史蒂夫一只手费劲儿的把脑袋从紧勒着他下巴的头盔中解放出来，一手还在沙发上奋力摸索电视遥控器。巴基看着他那滑稽的模样不禁哈哈大笑起来，甚至还颇为炫耀的用一只手摘下自己的面具，直到史蒂夫稍带委屈的喊了一声“BUCK！”的时候才乐不可支的凑过去帮他解开扣带。史蒂夫毛茸茸的金发被汗水浸湿，乖巧的贴在额头上，巴基更乐了“哈哈哈哈哈你看上去就像一只淋了雨的金毛，史蒂薇。”但史蒂夫根本不在乎自己现在看上去像什么，他只看到巴基的脸蛋因为长时间戴面罩而泛起红晕，那张嘴巴更是红润可口。“我想你还欠我一个午安吻”史蒂夫伸手拉过巴基的后颈，对两片肖想已久的柔软付诸行动。巴基也主动的伸出舌头与对方纠缠，气势毫不逊于美国队长。小小的客厅里，两人缩在沙发上用唇舌缠绵代替言语互诉衷肠。

正当吻的难舍难分时，那个史蒂夫没有摸到的遥控器却不知被谁的什么动作按到了开关，猛然响起的电视声让两人皆为一惊，顿时没了意思。史蒂夫眼看着巴基的嘴角飞速瘪了下去便一把将人搂回来，道“我们可以继续。”巴基懒散地从史蒂夫雄性荷尔蒙满溢的怀抱里挣出来，靠在沙发上说“谢了宝贝儿，但我现在一点儿也不想动弹，不管是手指、嘴唇还是舌头。”

“说真的，你该克制一下你的眼神了，我是说....嗯.....别总黏在我身上，你还有其他需要你照顾的队友....”巴基目不转睛的看着电视，但史蒂夫知道他这是在躲着自己的眼光。“那你当初就不该答应尼克·福瑞加入神盾局。”美国队长也盯着电视，毫不为自己目光的落点感到羞涩。不愿意把视线从爱人身上挪开有什么错？任务时被迫忘记私人情感而忍受提心吊胆还不够，结束后还不能多看一会儿吗？史蒂夫理直气壮还略有委屈的想。巴基果然有所反应了，他轻轻招呼了史蒂夫一拳以示不满“嘿！我们说好不再提这个的了！而且你知道我为什么这么做。”史蒂夫立刻反击了回去“可我总是忍不住担心你！你也知道为什么。”巴基努力皱着眉头板起脸，但史蒂夫看他那藏不住笑意的嘴角就知道这里面有诈，果然在一阵小小沉默后，巴基佯装遗憾的对着天花板小声嚷嚷“抱歉山姆，我尽力了。”然后忍不住的哈哈大笑起来，史蒂夫见状也用一只手虚掩着脸庞笑起来。“所以你根本也没在乎过山姆的感受，只是想从我这里骗一句贴心话？”“不，我真的在乎过，但是一想到有一位金发大胸的帅哥总在我打盹的时候偷瞄我，我就不那么在乎了......”

“...是的，戴面具让我看上去非常的辣（wearing mask makes me look so hot）....”那位扮演冬兵的年轻演员在访谈节目上试图让自己表现的游刃有余，而他对面的女主持人也神情自若的说出了下一句让他羞涩的话“没错，你应该带着面具做爱，事实上大部分人都应该带着面具做爱....”现场一片笑声与掌声。

两人的战斗服都还没有脱掉，硝烟味与灰尘被汗水融在一起黏在衣服上和皮肤上，空气中流动着的除了隐隐的血腥味还有浓烈的荷尔蒙。史蒂夫看了看自己和巴基，像是两头刚打完架回来的大型食肉动物，没错，狮与狼那样凶狠的家伙。女主持人的话还在耳边，他突然想到一个不错的点子。

“我刚才是不是应该早点换台？”巴基有点不可思议的看着他，他们搞在一起的时间不算短了，做爱的花样也玩儿了不少，但那大部分都是巴基提的。史蒂夫？史蒂夫更偏爱中规中矩的....至少是洗过澡的。“我打赌你会喜欢的，你只用戴着面具躺在沙发上，其他的都交给我。而且作为回报我不会让山姆逮到我再盯着你看，怎么样？”

巴基微微抬起下巴，微微眯起的绿眼睛透出藏不住的戏谑“哇哦，有人要开发我的性癖了。好吧，我已经尽力让着你了宝贝儿，但既然是你提出来就不要反悔，等下就算你哭的像个小女孩一样求我，我也不会摘掉的。”史蒂夫显然没有意识到自己对亲吻巴基这件事有多上瘾，于是他不屑的挑眉反击道“巴恩斯中士听说过美国队长的四倍耐力和四倍诚信吗？我要是求你，下次做爱的时候你随便开条件。”这句话无疑是给好胜心极强的巴基下挑战书，况且筹码也足够诱人。果然，巴基二话不说就准备戴面具。“等等”史蒂夫出言阻止，巴基略带玩味的看了一眼道：“你投降的速度比我想的快多了。”史蒂夫在巴基拿起面具的时候才发现那个面具下还有一圈黑色的软皮护颈。他伸手捻了一下轻薄的皮革抗议道“我认为从面具的定义和传统用法来看，这个应该被去掉，而且你会热坏的。”巴基没听他说完就忍不住翻了个小小的白眼“好吧好吧史蒂夫老师，承认你喜欢咬我的脖子是什么很难的事吗？”巴基必须得承认这一片护颈还是他假装不经意装上去的，两人每次做爱后，娜塔莎他们甚至都能从他脖子上的吻痕和齿印看出他们前一天折腾的有多激烈。但是这次的奖励确实丰厚，而且史蒂夫的眼神中已经流露出了渴望，于是巴基也不再多说什么动手拆掉了护颈。

黑色的面具重新覆上巴基的脸，那一张红润的嘴巴连同微微长出胡茬又藏回黑暗。巴基伸手把脑后的小发髻散开，长过下巴的蓬松褐发立刻遮住了他的大半张脸，只剩下一双染着情欲的幽绿眼睛注视着史蒂夫。史蒂夫看着巴基从戴上面具的那一刻起仿佛重新回到了冬兵的状态，锋利、尖锐但又透着致命的美丽，让人情愿就死在他的刀刃之下。“这是你想要的吗？”巴基的声音从面具后闷闷的传出来“你现在看上去就像....”巴基话音未落就已经被史蒂夫扑倒在沙发上，他的一只手托着巴基的脑袋，手指插在他略微打结的头发里，另一只手紧紧搂住他被黑色作战服包裹的腰。巴基甚至立刻就从两人紧贴着的胯部感到史蒂夫勃起了。“你....哦我的....天啊...你那次在桥上见到我的时候也硬了吗？”他不得不断断续续地吐出这些词句，因为史蒂夫正在细细地啃咬他的脖子。

要一个士兵习惯将要害处暴露在别人的牙齿下可不是一件容易的事，更何况他还能感受到史蒂夫在轻柔的亲吻他的喉结。史蒂夫在看到巴基散下头发的那一刻起心中就隐隐觉得巴基可能说的是对的，他想要拿下那张黑色的面具用力的吻住那张水润的嘴巴，那感觉一定像是与刀锋接吻，让人血脉偾张又性致盎然。等他把昔日冷酷无情的冬日战士吻到面色跎红，吻到不小心漏出低低的呻吟时再剥开他身上的紧身衣，像品尝糖果一样享受爱人浑身上下的每一寸肌肤。但那个面具却打乱了他所有的计划，它让巴基看上去辣的诱人，但也将欲火焚身的史蒂夫和巴基柔软的嘴唇隔开。史蒂夫只能克制自己想要摘下面具的冲动，把头埋在巴基的脖颈间，对着他纤长的脖子埋怨似的亲出无数小小的吻痕。“巴基你刚才说我像什么？”巴基本想说像一只被车灯照了的鹿，但史蒂夫的手已经悄悄的摸向战斗服的拉链了，于是巴基也伸手去拉史蒂夫的裤子。同时还不得不忍住喘息回答史蒂夫“像...像一头狮子....”史蒂夫显然很喜欢这个答案，因为他“一个不小心”把巴基战斗服的拉链拉坏了。巴基仰面躺在窄小的沙发上，一手搭在沙发靠背上，一手环住史蒂夫的脖子，手指从他的发尾摩挲到后颈。当初他们买这个沙发的时候可没想到还有这个用处，所以巴基无处安放的长腿只能一条腿懒散的蹭着史蒂夫的腰，另一条垂在地上。“唔...怎么不继续了？”巴基已经闭着眼轻车熟路的解开了史蒂夫的裤子，却发现对方停止了动作。史蒂夫看着那曾经让全世界闻风丧胆的冬日战士就躺在他们的沙发上，像一只与人混熟的野猫一样把最柔软的部分毫不保留的呈给他。一想到这里史蒂夫都觉得自己硬的发痛了，那小小的拉链虽然让半遮半露的巴基诱惑异常，但他吻不到面具下柔软的嘴唇已经损失够多了，他需要一点补偿。于是史蒂夫放弃了平和解决拉链问题的方法，粗暴的扯坏了作战服，然后没等巴基出声就迫不及待的吻上了他胸前的两颗红樱。

巴基没料到史蒂夫会直接撕他的衣服，也没料到今天的史蒂夫好像比平时急切许多。酥爽的刺激来的太迅猛，巴基差点没忍住从沙发上弹起来。“嗯！”同时搭在史蒂夫后颈的手也下意识的收拢，反倒像是按着史蒂夫不离开那一小片肌肤。“..嗯....你...啊...我没想到....你还有这个....性癖...”这时美国队长的舌头已经顺着巴基的腹肌向下舔吻了，并且在他的小腹上不住的吻出点点爱痕。美国队长在和自己做爱！巴基几乎立刻就折服在这个想法之下。那个万众瞩目、全民崇敬的美国偶像，那个让敌人闻风丧胆的金发战神，现在就穿着深蓝色的战斗服吞吐自己的老二。他闭上眼，想象两人在炮火硝烟战场上的角落里干这档子事，而浑身的燥热感和对方口交时发出的水渍声无疑让这种想象更真实。史蒂夫是对的，巴基确实喜欢这个，因为他很快就粗喘着气交代在史蒂夫温热的口腔里。

史蒂夫脸上不无得意，他看到冬兵凌厉的眼神已经被射精的快感泡软，湿润的绿眼睛让人忍不住想要索取更多。他毫不在意地将嘴角淌下的精液抹到巴基黝黑的面具上，吻了下嘴唇的位置。“现在该我了（Now,it’s my turn）”他就着刚才巴基射出的精液，缓慢向小穴里送进一根手指，然后是第二根，第三根。火热的肠壁立刻献媚一般迎合了上来，在手指灵活的屈伸中分泌出更多的肠液。在手指抽离的那一刻，巴基忍不住整个人微微颤抖起来，他在兴奋的等待那个大家伙进入自己。但史蒂夫这次却没那么着急了，他伏在巴基身上，用下身缓慢而有节奏地一下一下摩擦着巴基的那根。他想要接吻！他想一边欺凌巴基柔软的嘴唇和舌头一边狠狠地艹他，但因为自己那个有点蠢的要求，现在他只能在束手无策地在巴基的锁骨和胸膛处逡巡。他必须得想点办法。

巴基快要被自己的面具弄哭了，那东西本来就透气性不高，喘息出的热气被闷在面具下，硬是把原本不富裕的氧气挤压的更少。而自己他妈的还因为刚被开发出了一个性癖而异常兴奋，再加上史蒂夫的舔弄，老天，他真的要死在这场性爱里了。但他预想中的进入却迟迟没有发生，对方对自己的脖颈似乎更有兴趣，小狗一样地用脑袋蹭动面具。他不得不伸出手环住对方肩颈，努力抬高下身，试图用讨好的方式催促下一步。“呼.....宝贝儿....我想要你进来.....”不畅的呼吸让他的声音变得像女人一样娇媚。可是对方好像不为所动，只是更加卖力的吮吸他的喉结和下颌。巴基突然有点明白了，他抓着对方的头发将那颗金灿灿的脑袋带离自己满是吻痕的脖颈，在看到那双同样被欲望逼红的蓝眼睛的那刻他就知道了原因。巴基努力喘匀气息，好让自己听上去像个老手一样游刃有余。“....哈....甜心....蹭掉面具算作弊....当然....呼...你要是撑不住的话可以....可以求我...我保证....呼....我保证下次...在我的规则里让你亲个够.....”说着放开了他的头发，慢条斯理地将面具戴好。

两人赤身裸体的在狭小的沙发上对峙，急促的呼吸像是催情的战鼓，但两头野兽偏偏谁也不愿认输。半晌，史蒂夫咬了咬下唇，阴沉地贴着巴基的耳朵说“我有其他办法。”然后搂着巴基调转过身，换成跪姿。他双手环掐着巴基的腰，如对方所愿地将性器送入那个饥渴已久的甜蜜处。巴基舒服的脚趾都蜷缩起来，忍不住发出更愉悦的声音。距离两人上一次做已经是半月有余，这一下猛地把十多天沉淀的渴望全部搅动起来，巴基做好了持久战的准备，但万万没有料到的是史蒂夫这个看似呆板守旧的老古董不知道从哪里学了些新的花样。他知道巴基G点的位置却并不直捣黄龙，而是深深浅浅的快速抽插，时不时用粗长的阴茎蹭过那一点。巴基像是坐过山车一样不断攀上高峰又从云端跌落，那浅尝辄止又噬心夺魄的快感简直要把他折磨疯了，他感觉到自己的前端正缓慢挺立起来，前后都得不到爽快抚慰的感觉让他忍不住骂道，“....操你的史蒂夫！不行就换我！”但这话刚说出口他就有点后悔了，那一把止不住颤抖的嗓音活脱脱像一只奶猫的嘶吼，毫无威慑力。

“I said， it’s my turn”史蒂夫粗喘着气回应了巴基的不满，然后抓住对方的双手向前，逼迫他由跪姿变为跪爬式。史蒂夫的阴茎猛然进入地更深，巴基难耐地扬起脑袋，像一只被迫交欢的母猫。“啊！.....嗯！给我....给我更多....”史蒂夫变换着角度继续抽插，又分出一只手去抓住巴基的阴茎，阻止它过早的射精。巴基的脸埋在沙发里，小石子一样硬挺的乳头在粗糙的布艺沙发上被磨的刺痛但又有一种酥痒的快感。一切都性感而完美的爆炸，除了那个该死的面具。这玩意儿像盖子一样牢牢的压在他的脸上，热气蒸腾和淌下的汗水让空气变得更加稀薄。他不知道自己大声而放肆的呻吟在面具和沙发的过滤下被史蒂夫听到多少，那种被厚重物束缚的性感喘息，听上去就像是他被美国队长强奸了一样。  
而答案是，几乎全部。而史蒂夫也这么认为，一时忘记了有关面具的赌约，全身心投入到美国队长与冬兵的rape play里。他用另一只手按住巴基的后颈，征服与被征服的关系一瞬让这场性爱变得更加火辣。他开始不再温柔，用凶狠的性器大肆鞑伐起来，巴基的后穴被蹂躏到深红也未能让他稍有缓和。这一瞬的转变让巴基立刻哭了出来，连声音和喘息都被操弄的断断续续，眼泪打断了他原本的呼吸节奏，听上去像是委屈的抽噎。巴基再也忍受不了这种要命的窒息，他一把将面具扯下扔在一边。可还未等他好好吸一口新鲜空气，史蒂夫就将他的脸扭过来，用唇舌把征服者的标志粗暴地印在爱人另一张火热的嘴上。他没忘记下身的耸动，一面继续奋力刺激着那一点，一面用手快速地撸动巴基的阴茎。两人在那个黏黏糊糊的吻里双双达到了高潮。

待余韵结束后，史蒂夫又恋恋不舍地轻吻了巴基脸蛋上面具压印说，“宝贝儿....你真的好辣（you are so hot）。”巴基知道脸上的那条印儿，哭笑不得道“是啊.....我是很热，字面意义上的（yeah，I’m bloody hot.....literally....）”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
彩蛋：  
在下一次的任务前，巴基特意去找了山姆“上次你说的那个事，史蒂夫说他会注意的。”山姆充满感激地拍了拍巴基的肩膀“你都不知道那个家伙有多像一台复读机！我和娜塔莎有多绝望！不不不没有娜塔莎，只有我！谢了兄弟，真的救了我。”

任务结束后，山姆看着队长塞到自己手里的墨镜，无语的疯狂翻白眼“呵呵，我就知道。”


End file.
